


Ch 10: Irresistable

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic Fingers, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: What starts off as an embarrassing morning for Cordelia turns into an exciting day with Misty.





	Ch 10: Irresistable

On the way to her office, Cordelia passed where Zoe sat on the couch in the living room.

“Cordelia, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, Zoe.” Cordelia made her way over to sit beside Zoe, who looked terribly uncomfortable and fidgety. “What’s wrong?”

Zoe made eye contact with her for just a second before looking down at the ground. “Um, I don’t know how to say this.” Her face was turning red.

“Zoe, you can tell me anything.

Never looking at Cordelia she said, “I don’t know if you realize it but… we can all hear you and Misty…”

Now Cordelia’s face was bright red and it was her turn to look away. Her mouth went dry from embarrassment.

Zoe quickly spoke again, “I wouldn’t say anything but… no one is getting any sleep… I don’t want to be rude…. It’s not my business what you two do….” Zoe quickly glanced up at Cordelia, who looked like she was going to die of embarrassment and felt bad. “I just wanted to let you know that we hear everything, and I thought it would be better if I told you, because God knows what Madison or Queenie would say to you.”

Cordelia and Zoe finally made eye contact. “Oh, um.. thank you for letting me know. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Not knowing what else to do, Cordelia stood up and walked to her office.

* * *

Later, when Cordelia was finished, she went to find Misty in the greenhouse.

Misty heard heels clicking against the floor, she looked up to see Cordelia walking over to her. She couldn’t help but check the Supreme’s body out. She looked gorgeous with a knee length black pencil skirt, pink long-sleeve button up blouse, and her black heels.

She must have been obvious about ogling her, because Cordelia chuckled and said, “You like what you see?” She was now standing right in front of Misty and took one of her hands in her own.

Misty looked into her brown eyes, “How could I not, Delia?”

Cordelia took a step closer and placed her free hand on Misty’s side. She rubbed her side gently while looking into her eyes. She whispered, “I had a rather interesting talk with Zoe this morning.” When Misty just nodded in response she continued, “Apparently they can hear us every time we have sex.”

Her hand trailed from Misty’s side to her lower stomach. Then, while still looking in Misty’s eyes, she pushed her hand down Misty’s skirt and underwear. Misty gasped.

Cordelia smirked as Misty watched her face. She let her fingers linger over Misty’s entrance before sliding one inside. Misty gasped again, using the hand that wasn’t in Cordelia’s to steady herself with the table.

Cordelia’s finger went in and out. She pressed her palm against Misty’s clit, she could feel her girlfriend getting wet.

Cordelia saw that Misty’s lips were parted and her eyes were dilated. She spoke to Misty again, wanting to get her worked up, “We’ll just have to be creative and sneaky, I don’t think I could keep my hands off you…” Misty gasped again as Cordelia added another finger. Cordelia continued, “Or my fingers out of you.. if my live depended on it.” She pumped her fingers in and out faster as she pressed her palm against her clit.

“Cor- Cordelia… please…”

Cordelia looked at her seductively, “Please what, darling?”

Misty face screamed of desperation. She wrapped both arms around the Supreme’s neck. A shiver went down her spine. “M- more… give me more…” Her head fell back, and her mouth dropped open.

Cordelia loved the power she had over her girlfriend at the moment. Just as she started to use her thumb on Misty’s clit, she could hear footsteps approaching the greenhouse.

She quickly pulled away from Misty and grabbed a plant that was already near her on the table to act like she was busy tending to it.

Misty was confused for a brief moment when Cordelia pulled away, but she saw Cordelia grab the plant and shot her a look. She could hear the footsteps now. She quickly took a few steps away from the Supreme and took a plant like she saw her girlfriend do.

Only seconds later, Queenie appeared in the doorway, “Hey girls, we’re getting ready to start movie night, you two coming?”

Queenie looked from Cordelia to Misty back to Cordelia again. Cordelia quickly looked at Misty then back at Queenie, “Yeah, sounds great.”

Cordelia walked to the doorway, where Queenie was still standing, and looked back at Misty, who had a confused look on her face again. Cordelia shot Misty a devilish smile and asked, “Are you coming?”

Misty couldn’t believe Cordelia was going to tease her like this. Cordelia and Queenie were started out the door and Misty finally decided to follow.

All the other girls were already seated in the living room when Misty entered. She saw Cordelia sitting on the couch looking all smug, who motioned for her to sit beside her.

Misty was just standing there staring at her girlfriend when Queenie spoke up, “Misty, why are you acting so weird?”

Cordelia was smirking at her when she finally answered Queenie, “Just feelin’ a little off.” Then, she went and sat beside Cordelia.

“Swamp Rat, you better not get me sick,” Madison complained.

“Sit back and relax sweetheart,” Cordelia was gently nudging Misty to sit back, when Misty did Cordelia pulled the blanket that was laying on the back of the couch over both of them.

Zoe started a movie, and Misty couldn’t help but feel a little on edge and upset with her girlfriend.

Cordelia kicked her shoes off to get more comfortable. Misty could tell from the corner of her eye that Cordelia was studying her face. She turned her head to look at her and Cordelia gave her a sexual smirk, her eyes were filled with lust. Misty swallowed, she didn’t know what her girlfriend was thinking.

A couple minutes later Misty felt Cordelia’s hand squeeze her upper thigh. _Oh my God, is she…_ Misty thought. Misty’s skirt was only knee length so when she felt Cordelia’s hand reach under it and rub just above her knee she could tell where this was going.

She looked at Cordelia again, only this time her gaze was focused on the TV like everyone else. When Cordelia didn’t look at her, she just focused on the TV too. Then, Cordelia leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Act natural.”

Misty’s mind ran wild. She felt Cordelia’s fingertips trail up her leg. She felt a shiver run down her spine like before. Cordelia had gotten her so worked up in the greenhouse that she desperately wanted Cordelia to continue.

Misty’s thigh was silky smooth under Cordelia’s fingertips. The Supreme glanced around the room to see that all the girls were closely watching the movie. Her and Misty could have some fun as long as the girls didn’t pay much attention to them. She ran her hand on up Misty’s leg, she felt her fingers touch the fabric of the Cajun’s underwear.

She pushed them aside and moved her fingers along her slit. She immediately felt the wetness that was still there. Cordelia ran her fingers through Misty’s folds a little more before going to her entrance and sticking to fingers inside her. _Oh, I love this feeling. She’s so wet for me!_ Cordelia thought.

She quickly side-eyed Misty to see that she bit her lip briefly at the feeling. Cordelia was worried that Misty might make some noise and make the others suspicious, but she didn’t. So, Cordelia started slowly pushing her fingers in and out.

_Uh,_ Misty thought. She didn’t think she’d ever be in a position of receiving sexual favors just feet away from other people, but Cordelia was irresistable, and she would let her do anything to her or with her. Cordelia was good at what she did.

Cordelia curled her fingers up while they were inside Misty, she felt Misty’s thigh twitch, she found the spot she was looking for. She rubbed along the spot and then pulled her fingers out and pushed them in again, making sure to hit the same spot. She glanced at the other girls again, they weren’t paying them any attention, so she moved her fingers in and out faster.

Misty squeezed Cordelia’s thigh with her hand under the cover and bit her lip. Cordelia was so good at bringing her pleasure. She didn’t know she could feel things like this with another person.

Cordelia put her thumb on Misty’s clit. She rubbed circles around it with her fingers curled up inside stroking her g-spot. She felt Misty’s body lean into her side and the Cajun laid her head on her shoulder. She started pulling her fingers in and out again, making sure to rub against Misty’s sweet spot, while her thumb made faster circles around her clit.

She loved Misty’s body. She felt Misty’s wetness increasing. There was no way Cordelia was going to stop until Misty got off, unless of course Misty asked her to, but by the way the Cajun’s hand was squeezing her thigh and leaning into her she didn’t see that happening.

It was hard for Misty to stay quiet, but she knew she had to. It just felt so _good_. She could feel herself getting close, she bit her lip again.

Cordelia kept going, she wanted to make Misty cum. She got what she wished for, she felt Misty’s walls contracting. Cordelia smirked to herself. She kept going and even let her thumb work faster. Misty’s walls were contracting hard around her fingers now.

_Oh my God!_ Misty thought. Cordelia was amazing, she knew how to work her body. Her grip on Cordelia’s thigh got even rougher as she orgasmed. Misty felt like she was floating as she rode out her orgasm.

As she came back down, she pushed her face into Cordelia’s shoulder, kissed it, and tried to catch her breath discretely.

Cordelia’s fingers stilled, she waited a few seconds before removing them. She carefully pulled her hand out of Misty’s underwear and smoothed her skirt down for her. She cleaned her hand with the underside of the blanket.

Misty kissed her shoulder again before settling her head there again.

Cordelia felt Misty rest her head on her shoulder. A few minutes later she looked down at Misty to see that she had fallen asleep. Cordelia kissed the top of her head and rested her head on top of Misty’s and watched the rest of the movie with the other girls.


End file.
